One Interesting Detention
by Wonderfanman
Summary: Ron gets stuck with detention. A boring day, except Miss Go is the teacher, and he gets a very big surprise. LEMON!


**One Interesting Detention**

Tick..Tock...Tick...Tock

That was the only sound Ron Stoppable could hear. The wretched sound of the only clock in the room. He stared at it, hoping that the time would go faster, so he could leave detention. He had memorized the room long ago. It was the same as all the other rooms in the school. It had a window, a door, some crappy motivational posters,rows of desks, a big wooden desk at the front of the room, and the blackboard behind it.

 _Damn, this sucks. I could be at home, or at Bueno Nacho, but nooooooo, Barkin had to slap detention on me. This is total bullshit! At least the teacher is hot._ He thinks to himself, letting his eyes drift down to Miss Go, formerly known as Shego, the world class mercenary and thief. She had been hit by a mind- altering ray that changed her morales. She had volunteered to watch over the detention class, which only had Ron in it. Miss Go was currently writing words down on the board, humming a happy tune, Ron took the time to admire the view, her tight skirt giving Ron a great view of her toned ass. Anyone with eyes wouldn't be able to deny her beauty, even if it was paired with her emerald colored skin and plasma. Her form fitting jacket and shirt had left many of the male students running to the bathrooms or heading to the nurse for a bloody nose. The female students were glowing green with envy. Miss Go turns around, and Ron stares away and starts to whistle, obviously trying to not give away where he was looking. It was obvious that he had feelings for her, even if they were just lust.

Miss Go walks over to where Ron is sitting, and sits down on the desk in front of him in a very sexy manner.

"Come on Ronnie, talk with me," She says, using her ultimate weapon. Ron looks down at his desk, and slowly lets his eyes wander over her curvaceous body before looking at her face. He gasps and tries to look away.

"NOT THE PDP!" He shouts. He looks back at her, and immediately becomes entranced by her emerald eyes. He stares into them, forgetting about the rest of Shego's face.

"Ronnie, talk to me," Miss Go says again.

"uh...uh...Fine!" Ron sighs. Miss Go's eyes widen and she jumps for delight. Her skirt giving Ron a peek at her smoother skin on her legs and her black panties. Ron's eyes widen, and he starts to feel the blood flow from his nose. Miss Go stops jumping.

"Ronnie, are you alright? You look a little red." She asks. She puts her hand on his forehead. Ron gasps as the smooth skin trails over his skin, making his body heat up. He quickly swats away her hand.

"Oh, its nothing!" he says quickly, drawing a lot of suspicion. Miss Go stares at him for a second, before just flashing him a smile.

"Okay Ronnie, what do you want to talk about?" She asks.

"Uhhhh...why d-did you become evil in the first place?" He asked, stuttering.

Miss Go doesn't notice, or if she does, she doesn't bring it up. "I was never appreciated or given a second thought when I was a super hero. Everyone looked at me like I was a monster. So, I thought, why fight crime for people of all they do is shun me? Why make life easier for people like them? So I became a criminal." She says. Ron is amazed.

"Wow," he says. Miss Go giggles. "My turn Ronnie." She says.

"What did you want to ask me?" Ron asks, unaware of what is about to befall him.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" She asks. Ron looks at her with surprise.

" I mean, Kim and I, what we have is good, but it's more like brother sister, not like, _partners_. So the answer is, no." He says confidently. Miss Go gasps.

"But surely you've been with someone?" She asks. "A fine boy like you, and you haven't even had a kiss?" She asks.

Ron scratches the back of his head. " that's it." He says.

Miss Go thinks for a moment. Then a light bulb goes off in her head. She purrs as she starts trailing her hand up and down Ron's chest. It was toned, but it wasn't built with a lot of muscle. it was built for speed.

Ron's face goes as red as a tomato. _Too can play at this game_ , He thought. He started trailing his fingers along her neck, slowly moving his hands downwards. He looks up and meets her eyes with his own.

Miss Go stares at Ron's brown eyes. "Let me fix that," she purrs seductively. She slowly leans in and kisses Ron, drinking in the flavor of his lips. _He tastes like, a naco_ ,she thinks to herself.

Ron's eyes widen at the unexpected kiss. He considers struggling, but decided against it. After all, what was wrong with getting some from a sexy hot babe. He kisses her back, releasing his tounge into her mouth, feeling and tasting her mouth. _She tastes_ _like green apple_ , he thinks. His hands roam her body, and settle on her magnificent breasts. He starts to play with them, both being about the size of his big hands. He gets encouraged by her moans, and he becomes a little more brave. He reaches and he takes off her jacket and shirt, leaving her in her bra. He reaches back, but he has trouble unclipping the bra.

"Having trouble there Ronnie?" Miss Go asks. She giggles, and she reaches back. She unclips the bra with no problem, and she lets it fall to the floor.

Ron stares at the goddess in front of him. Her breasts, held back by 3 layers of protection, were bigger than ever. They ended in mint green nipples, somehow turning on Ron more. He starts trailing kisses from her lips, to under her ear, to her collarbone, and then to her boobs. He starts sucking on the left one, and he lets his hands take care of the right one. The only sounds being made were Miss Go's moans. It was music to his ears. He switched breasts, which only got louder moans from her. He then starts to trail down his kisses even more. He goes from the valley of her breasts, to her belly button, down to the rim of her skirt. He pulls it off, leaving her only in her panties. He smiles, and he rips off the panties, showing off her wet green pussy. He starts kissing her inner thoughts, giving her more pleasure. He keeps kissing untill he reaches her pussy. He gives a kiss to her clit, giving Miss Go a jolt of pleasure, hotter than her plasma.

"Oh Ronnie!" She moans. Ron continues kissing it, giving Miss Go more and more pleasure. He decides to stop teasing her, and sticks his tounge into her wet folds. This caused Miss Go to arch her back off the desk, trying to get more of Ron's tounge into her. Ron swirls his tounge inside her. _She tastes better than the best apple_ , he thinks to himself. Miss Go's moans get louder and louder as he continues, until...

"Ron, I'm CUMMING!" She yells as she reaches the peak of her pleasure. Her juices flood Ron's mouth, but he swallows it all. "You taste wonderful." He says to Miss Go, making her blush a darker shade of green.

"Well, let's see what you taste like." She says. She takes off his shirt and runs her hands down his chest again, appreciating the fact that he was lean and muscular, not too muscular. She drags a nail over his chest, earning a hiss from Ron. She continues to tease him, running her nails over his nipples and then blowing on them, giving Ron more pleasure than he thought was possible without his dick. She finally stops and lowers her hands to the waistband of his pants. She yanks down hard, and luckily gets his boxers off as well, freeing his member out of his pants. Miss Go took a second to take in his dick. Standing at 7 inches tall, and with think veins buldgeing off of it, it was a sight for her horny eyes. She puts her hand around it and starts pumping it. Ron's moans go from painful pleasure to full pleasure. Miss Go releases it, only to lean down and start licking it.

"Oh god Miss Go, don't stop!" He says. He bucks his hips,making Miss Go chuckle. She wraps her lips around it, and starts bobbing her head up and down,giving Ron his first blow job ever.

Ron moans as Miss Go's mouth envelops his dick. He had never felt so much pleasure, even when he had masturbated. He puts a hand on her head and he starts running it through her silky hair.

Miss Go smiles. Feeling Ron's hand in her hair, she decides to up the ante. She starts humming and using her tounge to pleasure Ron.

Ron's eyes open in pleasure as the humming and the tounge on his dick made the experience even more pleasureful. But not even Ron could last that long.

"I'M CUMMING!" He yells. He grabs Miss Go's head, and he thrusts his dick into her mouth as his first load of hot cum spills out. She starts swallowing every load that comes. When Ron is finished, she pops his cock and she licks her lips. "You taste great as well." She says, making Ron blush harder than he already was.

"But enough tap, time for the main lesson," she says alluringly. She pushes Ron into the desk, and she straddles his hips. She lifts up, and then she slowly slides down onto his dick.

Ron was feeling incredible. His dick was being squeezed from all directions, and he was feeling even better than when Miss Go gave him a blow job. When she reaches the bottom of his dick, he starts thrusting into her, surprising the black haired minx. She starts to rise up and fall back down, creating a rhythm with Ron. They both moan as the pleasure over takes them. Ron grips her ass as he thrusts, trying to go quicker. The pair goes faster and faster, panting and moaning like crazy. Finally...

"Ron, I'm CUMMING!" Miss Go yells.

"Let's do it together!" Ron says under her.

Both of them speed up with renewed energy. They freeze as pleasure over takes them. The hot seed is swapped between them, filling her pussy and dripping onto the floor. He pulls out and cums on her body, making her feel more incredible. Miss Go falls over onto Ron, unconscious from the pleasure. Her tounge is hanging out, making her image," Fucked stupid." Ron carefully gets out from under her. He gets dressed, and he walks to the doorway of the class. He sees the cum covered Shego A.K.A Miss Go soundly sleeping nude. He smiles, and he walks out the door, listening to the sound of the clock.

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock


End file.
